Not Enough
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: "You can run far, you can take your small precautions. But have you really gotten away? Can you ever escape? Or is it the truth that you did not have the strength or cunning to hide from destiny? That the world is not small. you are. And, fate can find you anywhere."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

When they had reached the beach, Kiara pulled off her shoes, holding them with her hand before rubbing her toes deep itno the depths of the mist, feeling the somewhat damp sand mesh with her soft skin.

Rolling his jeans up, Carlos kicked off his shoes as well, as he himself held them in his hand, following beside Kiara as they both now walked up to where the water began sliding up the sand, wetting their toes.

"I always loved the beach when I was younger." Kiara spoke up, breaking the silence, as Carlos turned his head to look at her, listening intently as she continued. "My dad would take me and Hannah down here all the time when we had nothing to do at home." Licking her lips, Kiara looked out into the horizon. "Hannah hated getting wet, but I loved it. I loved the feeling of the water splashing against me. It felt as those the water was taking me with them, and I felt free."

Rolling his bottom lip into his mouth, Carlos chewed on it as he turned to face Kiara, watching as she spoke about the water. He never really noticed until now, how her blue eyes lit up with a sparkle as she spoke about something that had made her happy. I guess he loved that about her.

Hannah could drown on and on about clothes, shopping and how much her 'girlfriends' would irritate her, but she never dropped them. But Kiara. . . Kiara was different. She was different from most girls. She was special.

And now that she was carrying his child, it made her all the more special to him. They had made life, and it was to either look like him or Kiara, though nonetheless, it was his blood. He helped create something beautiful with someone.

Someone who actually meant something to him.

"What are you looking at?" Kiara questioned as Carlos snapped out of his trance, his eyes falling upon her curious ones.

"You." He breathed out before grasping her neck with his hand and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

Chapter One:

5 years ago...

WITH KIARA

Kiara continues running across the side of the road untl she collapses, feeling as if shell die if she doesnt get any rest of food; she had been running constantly for more then a day. She breathes in and out as she shut her eyes. Listening to the cars speed across the road. It was so much for an eleven year old to take in, knowing shed never be able to go back home. She heard a call halt to a stop on the side of the road, hearing them rush out and step around her. One of them whispered. "Do you think shes dead?" and another replied. "No, dumbass, shes breathing." Her eyes opened her etes, seeing two people look at her. She slowly sat up."Who are you?"

A broad shouldered boy look at her. "who are YOU?"

"I asked you first." She put her hands on her hips.

"Im Zac, This is Mitchell."

"Hi," the boy shyly responded.

"What do you want?" Her lip quivered.

Her picked up her bag. "Since you OBVIOUSLY have no place to go, why not come to live with us? Its a house, more like a boarding house though."

"Why would I come with you?" She looked at the two older boys like they were crazy.

A boy suddenly walked out the the car. "Mitchell, when are we leaving?"

"JAMES!" Zac shouted, cocking his head to look at the boy. "GET IN THE CAR!"

The boy did what he was told, sliding back into the car,silent.

"You gonna come with or what?" The boy strictly said.

"Il come," she agressed, knowing a time like this wouldnt come again.

"Good,"

WITH CARLOS

Carlos sat in his bedroom, scared from his life. Tightly grasping his pillow, his brother and father had been fighting nonstop for hours.

"Your a father?" The older brother shrieked. "All you do is go and get drunk for gods sake!"

"That is none of your buisness!" Carlos Sr screamed, being in a big gang, he HAD to do things he wasnt proud of.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What would mom do if she found out her 'perfect' husband was in a gang?" The twenty two year old stormed around the house.

"You wouldnt dare!"

"Watch me." He threatened.

POP!

The sound made Carlos jump. The sound of a gun being fired and the front door slam, scared him. "Dad?" He worriedly called. No answer. Jumping to his feet, the latino boy put his hand on his doorknob; hesitant. "Dad?" He called again. Slowly opening the door, he poked his head through a crack in the door. "DAD?" He called for a third time. Slowly walking into the living room. His eyes widened, seeing his brother on the ground. His chest bleeding. "Antonio!" He screamed, dropping to his knees.

"Carlos..." he coughed, blood spilling in his mouth. "Im...sorry..." his eyes closed. He was dead.

"ANTONIO!" He cried, falling to the ground. Sobbing.

PRESENT DAY;

Carlos walked down the alley, hoody covering his head, struggling to find warmth. It was the middle of October, 20 degrees outside, and yet he had nowhere to go. His hands dug into his pocket, pulling out a switch blade incase of protection. He was in the worst part of the city, knowing the rival gangs would jump him. Walking into a pool hall, he scoffed. Looking at girls that LOOKED like hookers. Living in the Bronx, you never know who anyone is. Taking out a cigarette, he occasionally smoked it.

"Heyy Carlos..." Girls flirtaciously smiled to him as they walked past him. He occasionally nodded back.

"Who's ready for some pool?" Brian, one of Carlos' friend asked. Passing out pool sticks.

"I sure as hell am!" Carlos spat with an attitude. He was the type who didnt take anyone's shit, if you started stuff, you'd be in the hospital.

"Im gonna play!" A "gringa" girl, as Carlos would put it walked up.

"Whats a girl like you doing here?" He looked at her, biting his lip.

"Im gonna play some pool." She stood firm, not afriad of them.

"Mhmmm," he said focusing on the game that was already in session.

Grabbing a stick, She held it firm and Carlos noticed that as she bent down,she had a tattoo on her lower back. A dragon tattoo. A rival gang tattoo.

"Shouldnt you be with YOUR gang?" He looked at her, clenching his fists. He wasnt the type to hit a girl, but if his life was in stake, he'd do it.

"I should, but im not."

Carlos became angry. "You should leave." He ordered, walking closer to her.

"Oh should I?"

"Yes. Want me to help you with that?" He said, gently pushing the girl away from the table.

"You did not just touch me!" She gasped.

"Oh hell I did," he rolled her eyes.

"Your gonna pay."

"Oh am i?" He smirked.

Carlos was angrily pushed out the pool hall but five big guys.

"Ay! Watch where your touching me!" He screamed, pushing the men off of him.

"Dont return here." They threatened.

"Whatever." He scoffed. Turning his head, he walked down the street.

- Two weeks later-

7:00 pm

Kiara and Hannah ran around the house, quickly fixing everything up. "This party is going to be amazing." Hannah smirked.

"I guess,"

"you GUESS?" Hannah shrieked. "Its gonna be the biggest party of the year."

Rolling her eyes, everyone is the boarding house was getting ready for the party.

Taylor walks in the house, seeing all the people. he gets angry. "what are you doing here?"

Demi pouts, "Awh Taylor, i thought it was an invitation

She sees he's annoyed and smirks. "Ill take that as a yes." She quickly links her arms around Carlos and Emily as she walks around the living room. Seeing Kiara and Rose, she scoffs. "Such sluts."

Emily laughs, "Good luck with that. Ima go dance!" She said, excitedly running off.

Carlos pulled away from Demi. Most of the people in the rival gangs were their, and he really did not want to be there. He wasnt used to being in the party scene. His sister had dragged him along with. Walking to a table, he quickly grabbed a beer and chugged it down.

"Heyy youu!" Hannah giggled, walking towards Carlos. Flirtaciously, she grabbed his hand.

Yanking it away, he became annoyed. "Can I help you?" He noticed Kiara in the corner of his eye, talking to Taylor. A guy he hated.

"Hey, you cant be mad at me forever!" She said, pouting.

"You slept with Taylor. Hell yeah ima be mad at you!"

"It didnt mean a thing." She lied halfhearted.

"Bullshit. No can you please excuse me, i have to go...somewhere...away from you." he scoffed, pushing her away.

"Taylor," Kiara said, uncomfortable. The boy was kissing her neck, and she was struggling to push him away. They werent even dating. "Can you please stop?"

Pulling away, the brown eyes boy looked at her. "Why?" He said, evily smiling.

"Your a perv." She said, slapping him. A red mark forming on his cheek.

"You bitch!" He yelled, pulling her hair as he pushed her against the wall. "You wanna slap me!"

"Taylor! Stop!"

"No!" He said, sliding his shirt off his body.

"TAYLOR!" a voice yelled, catching the boy off guard. "WHAT?" he screamed, aggravating. Seeing Carlos he sighed. "Oh shit," he murmured to himself.

"Is this guy messing with you?" He asked Kiara.

"Yeah," she said a bit shocked that he would help her. Considering she got him kicked out the pool hall a few days earlier.

Carlos didnt say a word. Running up to Taylor, he grabbed the boy by the hair, pushing him onto the ground. Clenching his fists, he repeatedly punched the boy in the face, he face getting bloody by each punch.

"STOP!" Kiara screamed, pushing Carlos off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos was roughly pushed out the house, landing on his face. "Don't come back here Pena," Taylor spat in his face.

Carlos shot up, dusting himself off. "I won't," He said, truthful. He was done with this, done with this bullshit of a life.

Taylor slammed the door, and Carlos rolled his eyes. Where to go now?

"CARLOS!" Kiara yelled, running after him as he walked down the driveway.

"What do you want?" He angrily spat.

"To talk to you...?"

He looked at her. "Can I help you?"

She breathed out, a smile falling on her face. "Thank you..." she started. Lifting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "For saving me."

"Saving is a bit of an unneeded term." He said, shrugging. Seeing her expression. "And no problem, it's about time someone punched that dirt bag." He smiled, a giggle leaving his lips.

"Yeah," She looked down at the ground, a lump in her throat forming.

"How long you been dealing with him?" Carlos gulped; this conversation could go in tow DIFFERENT directions.

"A long time..." she said, rubbing her arms. A gush of wind rushed against her body, sending chills up her spine.

Carlos didn't want to get attached to anyone. The last time he did, that person got killed, and one cheated on him. He sighed, "Take my jacket." He lifted his black leather jacket off his shoulders handing it to her.

"Its alright, I'm f-fine." Her teeth chattered.

"Take the damn coat," he said a smile on his face.

Grabbing it, she took a hold of the jacket. It smelled, good. Slinking it around her shoulders, she let the fabric warm her freezing body. "Thanks," she bit her lip. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah," he looked around. "I've been roaming these streets since I was sixteen. You get used to the cold."

"Oh," She said, not wanting to get involved.

"Well, I gotta get going," He announced. Stretching his arms.

"You want your jacket back?" She said unbuttoning it.

"Nah, you keep it."

"Okay," She smiled, seeing him walk off.

She couldn't get him out of her mind. His dark brown eyes, his light creamy complexion, the way he saved her, made her smile.

"Kiara! Kiara!" Zach waved in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why did I see you talking to Carlos?" He said his voice angry.

"Because I was talking to him...?" She said her dry sarcasm was fluent.

"Well, don't!"

"Excuse me?" Kiara raised an eyebrow. Standing up from the coffee table she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't talk to him."

"What? Why?" She pouted.

"He is trouble. We're rival gangs, if he comes close to you, I'll kill him." Zach grabbed her wrist, staring deep into her blue eyes.

"Zach..." She pleaded, looking at him. "You've got nothing to be worried about."

"That's because I've got nothing TO be worried about."

"Huh?" She asked.

Tightening his grip on her wrist, he quickly grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the wall violently a switch blade in his hand. "Now look here you little tramp!" he screamed.

Tears fell from Kiara's eyes. The switch blade was close to her neck, she didn't want to die.

"If you betray us, you're DEAD. Ya here me!"

Her eyes stung from the amount of tears that fell. She had thought of Zach as her brother. HER BROTHER. Shocked and stunned that he would do this, only made the tears fall more.

"YA HERE ME!" His voice loudened.

She shook her head.

Pulling back, he put the switch blade in his pocket. The coffee shop was deserted, and in this side of town, the workers usually ditched. Her hand collided with Zac's cheek hard, making a loud slapping noise. Her hand started tingling, but she didn't care. "How could you!" She cried.

"How could I what!" He yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"YOU PULLED A SWITCH BLADE ON ME!" She said, wiping away her tears. "I thought I knew you better than that," she violently shook her head.

"Listen to me," he said, grabbing her face in his face, hissing words at her. "You're in MY gang now. I don't give a shit about you anymore. Do what I say, or die. It's that simple." He said, pushing her back. Her body crashed against the table, falling onto the floor. "Clean yourself up." He yelled, noticing the blood on the side of her face, bleeding from her temple. He said those words in such anger, such DISGUST, it hurt her. After five years of living together, she'd think hed change. Yet he hasn't.

"You're always getting in trouble, huh?" Carlos causally asked, walking towards kiara in a grocery store.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, turning around not wanting anyone to see them together.

"C'mon, I'm not an idiot. I walk around this town at night. I saw what happened with Zach."

"It's none of your business!" She screamed the whole stores stare eye's on them.

"Trust me, there's a better life out there for you." He said, pushing the cart away from him.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, her cheeks turning a red.

"Let me show you how to live a little." He held out his hand.

"I don't think so Zach would like that." She sheepishly turned around.

Carlos grabbed her wrist gently, a look in his eyes that made her think it was fate. "C'mon, this is a one in a lifetime chance."

She looked deep into his brown marbles, holding out her hand. Both of them soon connected, as he firmly held it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carlos, where are we going?" Kiara giggled. Tightly holding onto Carlos' hand as they walked down the road.

"Somewhere," he bluntly said. His eyes focused on Kiara.

Her long brown hair perfectly fell to her shoulders as the wind slowly let it flow.

"I usually don't talk to girls," he said. Looking at her.

"Why not?"

"Because so far in my life, all they've done is screw me over."

Kiara laughed. "That's funny, that's the same reason I don't talk to guys." Her eyebrows rose as they walked down the road. "Then why do you talk to me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…there's something trustingabout you."

She smiled.

"I could say the same about you."

A smile rose on his cheeks. "You shouldn't trust me." He said, as they two arrived at a park. Rubbing her fingers through her hair, sitting on the ground, she looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

He became serious. "I don't do good things. I'm not a good person."

She scooted closer to Carlos; her body was suddenly on his lap. Gently caressing his cheeks, she let her forehead fall on his. "Lucky for you," she said letting her fingers intertwine with his. "I don't do good either."

A grin appeared on his face. "You're trying to tell me, you do bad?" He asked, not believing her.

"Mhm," she said. "How do you think I got into the gang anyway?" She smirked.

Speaking of the gangs Carlos got a thought. "You do realize they're going to kill us both if they see us like this." He said. And it was the truth. They were going to die.

"I don't care," she said looking into his deep brown eyes, she could see her reflection.

"I..love..you.." he choked. It was love at first sight.

Her cheeks became red. "I love you, though I barely know you. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her protectively. He kissed her. Her lips automatically responded, deepening the kiss with her tongue. He silently moaned, the feeling of her hands running up his shirt, turned him on. His shirt was slowly lifted off his shoulders. He looked at her, not bothering to rejoin their kiss. Kiara tilts her head slightly, her eyelids drooping shut as Carlos's moist lips brush against hers in another passionate kiss. Their kiss ignites as their lips move together in sync, her hands trembling as they find a grip on his neck.

Carlos shakes as Kiara's cold hands come in contact with his warm skin, sending chills down the back of his spine. He feels her tongue lap over his, their saliva joining with one another.

Holding her tightly in his arms, from the corner of his eye, he saw Zach. Pushing her away, he gasped.

"What is it?" Kiara said, noticing the worry in his eyes.

"Zach here's," he said, grabbing her wrist, they quickly ran underneath a shed.

"What do you mean he's 'here'?"

He quickly pushed her in the shed, looking for a hiding spot. "He's looking for us." He said, noticing a lock on the door.

"What are we going to do?" She panicked, tugging on his arm, scared.

"It's alright," He said. Locking the door, he looked at Kiara. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Carlos?" Kiara asks suddenly, her voice hushed as to not accidentally wake the younger boy had he fallen asleep. Slowly, his brown marbles flutter open and focus down to Kiara, and a smile spreads across Kiara' lips. "Mm, hey baby, what's up?" he groggily inquires, pulling the shorter woman closer to his body. Kiara lets out a nervous chuckle before responding, "I can hear your heartbeat."

Carlos smiles brighter at this, his cheeks flushing a very faint pinkish hue. As if on cue, his heartbeat speeds up just slightly, but enough for Kiara to pick up on.

"I hope it sounds okay." Carlos replies, pressing a soft kiss into Kiara' hair. The older female only nod's against Carlos' chest. "It sounds beautiful Carlos, perfect. It's my favorite sound in the world."

Carlos shuts his eyes, his smile never faltering as he feels Kiara shift his ear against his chest. He pets the girl's hair back gently, and lets out a contented sigh. "Well I hope so, because it only beats for you."

Kiara can only smile to hide the tears that had formed behind his eyes. She gives Carlos' chest a kiss, right above his heart, and whispers, "mine beats for you, too."

A permanent smile rung on his cheek. "I love you," He repeated.

"I love you too." She said, feeling his lips come in contact with hers. Though they had only met two days ago, the two were madly in love.

"I think we can leave now," he stood up. His eyes emotionless.

"Alright." She said.

As she said those words, a loud distant cry became present.

"Carlos!" Kiara cried, falling to the ground. Carlos ran to her side, realizing someone had shot her.

"Kiara!" He screamed. Looking her in the eyes, his eyes widened.

BANG!

A bullet shot through his back. Blood filled his mouth. Falling onto the concrete floor, he went black.

"Get em!" Zach screamed, shaking a pistol around.

Taylor walked in. Ashamed. Grabbing onto Kiara he looked at her. Her eyelids were shit. Closed. Picking her up her and Carlos were quickly thrown in the back of a pickup truck.

"Take them to the boarding house." Zach ordered.

A/N Sorry short chapter. :/


	4. Chapter 4

"How dare you Kiara!" Zach screamed in Kiara's face causing her lip to quiver. Tied down to the arms and legs of a plastic chair, the ropes wrapped around her wrists caused her to squirm in her seat. It rubbed against her skin causing it to burn. Her legs were tied down too and all she did was look down. She couldn't look Zach in the eyes.

"How dare me? How dare you!" She screamed. "You were supposed to be my friend!"

"A friend?" Zach grabbed her shoulders and she immediately got frightened. Knocking the breath out of her, Zach slapped her across her face. "You are NOT a friend, Kiara. You lied to us. You communicated with the enemy."

Staying quiet, Kiara's eyes stayed glued to the ground and she felt tears blurr her vision.

"You don't have to hit me!" She finally faced him, almost crying.

"Yes Kiara, yes i do." He grabbed his knife out of his pocket and began pressing it against her skin. Gentle enough to not puncture her skin. "I've been watching you for the past three weeks. I've seen all that you've done. You're horrible at keeping secrets. You were supposed to be on our side. Our side, do you hear me?" Grabbing onto her chin, he forced her to sit up. "You were supposed to be with me." He looked down, pained.

"Well I don't." She bit her lip and she coud see Zach getting more pissed.

Zach knew exactly how to mess with her.

"Aye Taylor," He looked over to his left. Kiara hadn't even noticed the room they were in. It was dark, probably a basement. The lighting was horrible and she was shocked to see Taylor guarding the door. "Bring him in,"

Kiara's jaw dropped when she saw a bloody Carlos being dragged into the room. His lip was busted, it bled along his chin and his eye was almost purple.

"What'd you do to him!" She screamed in an outrage.

"Like it matters." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, he's scum." Zach agreed, grabbing a baseball bat from the corner of the room and Kiara screamed in her seat. "Zach," She panicked. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna teach little Carlos here a lesson." Kicking him in the stomach, Carlos yelled in pain holding his stomach.

"Zach, please, don't touch him." She began crying and shaking her head repeatedly. "He didn't do anything to you."

"Yes he did Kiara." He stared into her blue eyes. "He's a horrible person." Lifting his hand he put the bat in swinging position. "He deserves this."

"No!" Kiara cried her eyes. "Don't do this Zach," She stopped him, swallowing. "If you wanna beat someone up . . . do it to me."

Zach's eyes widened in anger. "You'd really take this beating for him! Wow, he must have you wrapped around his finger. He doesn't care about you—"

"Stop lying!" She screamed. "You don't know him like i do." She felt tears drip down to her lips.

Feeling rage boil inside of him, Zach slowly lifted the bat to swinging position.

"Zach, no!" She tried to stop him but it was too late.

The bat swung the first time hitting him in the ribs.

A loud screamed erupted from Carlos' lips and Kiara cried even harder.

Swinging again, he bashed him head once.

Shrieking, Kiara couldn't watch this. She sobbed feeling terrible inside. "Please..." She begged Zach once more but he didn't listen. Agin, he began hitting all over Carlos' body. His legs, his arms, his chest, everywhere.

Blood splattered onto the concrete once Zach threw the bat on the ground.

"Hope that teaches both of you a lesson." He spat on Carlos before walking out of the room, locking it shut.

"Carlos?" She asked, squirming in her seat. Tugging at her wrists she began thinking of a way to untie the rope when she got no response. Still crying, she began biting and gnawing at the tight rope.

"Carlos?" She asked again, shaking tears off her face. Hearing a small, desperately weak moan she began jumping up and down in her seat, the chair moving along with her.

"Carlos, are you okay?"

Getting no response, she pulled her left wrist up and down until she felt the rope break free.

Pulling her hand free, she noticed how red and bloody her hand looked. Ignoring it, she automatically began pulling the ropes off her hand and feet.

Running over to Carlos as fast as she could, she sat on her knees turning Carlos' body over.

"Oh My God," Her hands began shaking when she saw Carlos' bloody face. His cheeks were at least decent with dark scarring and light bruises but the side of his head was bleeding slightly and Kiara knew a doctor could fix it. His neck was possibly broken, it was so stiff. Kiara grabbed onto Carlos' buttoned up shirt and slowly unbuttoned the shirt. It was soaked in blood and was sticking to his body. "Carlos," she finally spoke. "Talk to me," Kiara was no doctor. She touched his ribs for any unregular spots and she couldn't feel anything.

Groaning, Carlos opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kiara said as soon as Carlos looked at her. "I'm so sorry this happened." She pressed her forehead against the Latina's.

"I'm fine," He responded, eyeing her frame. "You're wrists," he pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." She looked around. "We have to get you out of here."

"Wait," He stopped her. "Wait a second." He felt a pounding in his head. "My head hurts."

"We can't wait Carlos. Zach will come back in here in any second. He isn't done with you yet." Eyeing the door, she grabbed Carlos' waist and pulled him up a bit.

Sitting up, Carlos wiped blood from his mouth. Grabbing his soaken shirt, he wiped blood from his bare chest and rubbed his temple. The bleeding stopped after that but he stopped when Kiara grabbed his lips. "I'm sorry," She aplogized her eyes full of concern.

"You don't need to apologize. We'll get out of here, alright?" His black marbles sparkled.

Not responding, Kiara grabbed Carlos and pressed his head against her chest. "They don't want us to be together." She looked down.

Carlos pulled away from her and gave her a half smile. "Yeah, I know." He kissed her cheek softly.

"And I think they're right . . ." She began and Carlos' eyes softened. "What are you trying to say?" His voice loudened.

"After tonight, I don't want this to happen again..."

Understanding what she meant Carlos grabbed her hips. "Kiara," He started. "I don't care if they don't want us to be together."

"You don't?" She asked, her voice more like a grumble.

"No," he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I don't." He half smiled again. "I also don't care how many times they try to do this. I don't care how many times i get the shit beat outta me. I don't care how many times i get threatened. I simply don't care. I told you that i loved you and i meant it. Things like this aren't gonna get in the way."

Making herself comfortable, Kiara pulled herself on Carlos' lap. "Really? You mean that?"

"Mhmmm." He nodded kissing her plump lips. "I do."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna continue this fanfic so i hope you enjoy it since it is a carlos story. Thanks for reading. Please review they motivate me. (:<p> 


End file.
